geonfandomcom-20200214-history
Hollister
| | Patron Deity = The Holy One | Vision = Low Light Vision | Lifespan = 80-110 years old | Location = Geon, Holleria | Language = Hollian | Height = 5'5"-6'4" average | Weight = 120-240 average | Skin Color = Gold or Silver Tinted | Hair Color = White, Silver, Grey, Gold | Eye Color = White, Silver, Gold | Distinctions = }} Hollisters are among the most devout and stubborn races when it comes to religion. They hail from the Plane known as Holleria which has been rumored to have huge lush forests eons gone by. Sadly much of their landscape is dry desert, rolling plains, and very spaced out forests. Many of Hollisters are born, raised, and taught about The Holy One since they were old enough to form words. Many of them grow up to become missionaries trying to spread the word of The Holy One, heading from plane to plane preaching. The message is of peace, love, light, family, and generally all things good as any could be concerned. The ironic thing though is that they are rather xenophobic in many cases and very prejudice and snyde to those who don't follow The Holy One. Don't confuse it with there naturally good behaviour, but they are always reminding you of their kindness if you are, different. As well they have been in a Holy war with the Vescrians for as long as their scholars can recall. They call it the Umbral Crusade, a crusade to destroy all darkness and of course Vescrians who they deem as evil monsters. Hollister cities are beautiful, elaborate and above all else, very bright. A capital of one of these great cities has been said to blind non- Hollisters if one isn't prepared. As well when night falls in Holleria the can be seen hundreds of miles away. A beacon of safety, a star in the sea of darkness, which they they much pride in. Most monsters that dwell on Holleria are light sensitive and nocturnal. So most are thankful for the bright bright cities that scare off the scariest of creature. Like their bright cities they have very bright and hopeful personalities. They are very outgoing and never turn down a conversation to talk about the deity. Though their hope has many times been their downfall, since they have so much faith in The Holy One. Physical Description: Hollisters range in height and weight as much as humans are. Though on average they range from 5'5"- 6'4" in height, and about 120-240 lbs on average. Though they tend to have a leaner frame, and most very muscular Hollisters are still thinner than large and bulky like an Orc. They have an array of bright hair and eye color that are greys, whites, golds, and silvers. All very bright very flashy colors, even the greys are bright. Smoothe skin also helps accentuate there bright and cheery nature. There skin color as well mirrors their hair or eye color, but more often than not it's a mix of the colors. As well there clothes always tries to be as bright and reflective as possible especially when away from their home plane Society: Relations: Alignment and Religion: Adventurers: Male Names: Female Names: Racial Traits • Ability Score Racial Traits: Hollisters have a silver tongue and great personality mixed with the wisdom of ages past. Hollisters gain +2 Charisma and +2 Wisdom. • Size: Hollisters are Medium creatures and thus receive no bonuses or penalties due to their size. • Type: Hollisters are Humanoids with the Human subtype. • Speed: Hollisters have a base speed of 30 ft. • Languages: Hollisters begin play with Hollian and common. Hollisters with a high intelligence can choose any languages they want (except secret languages, such as Druidic). • Children of the Sun: The Hollisters have followed their Deities ideals of light and have basked in it for generations. Because of this Hollisters have grown resistant to some of the more harmful effects of the sun and fire in general. Hollisters gain Fire Resistance 5/ Fire, as well they can survive in Desert or extremely hot or warm climates comfortably. • Born to Pray: Hollisters have it almost bred into their blood to pray and worship The Holy One. They are raised to respect, fear and love him since they can understand the meaning of words. As such any Hollister who casts a light spell the radius of the light is doubled. In addition they treat any healing spell they cast as one caster level higher. •'Eternal Hope:' Hollisters know that The Holy One will always be there to help and that there is always hope. As such Hollisters gain a +2 racial bonus on saving throws against fear and despair effects. Also, once per day, after a natural roll of 1 on a d20 roll, members of this race may reroll and use the second result. • Silver Tongued: Hollisters know how to spin words and culminate sentences to get what they need. Much of there society have sharp tongues and sharper minds, as such they must learn quick or fall behind. Hollisters gain a +2 bonus on Diplomacy and Bluff checks. In addition, when they use Diplomacy to shift a creature's attitude, they can do so up to three steps up rather than just two. • Light Bringer: Hollisters are bearers and harbingers of light and justice, as such they have been born with the ability to bring light where ever they travel. Hollisters are immune to light-based blindness and dazzle effects, as well gain the following Spell like ability: At Will- Light • Eternal Conflict: Hollisters have been in a holy war with the Vescrians for longer than they can remember. Though they are raised pacifists the sight of a Vescrian can turn the most innocent Hollister into a murderer. As such Hollisters gain a +1 racial bonus on attack and damage rolls against Vescrians. Category:Races